


Life- Such as it is

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-27
Updated: 2002-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life before a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life- Such as it is

## Life- Such as it is

by Daughter of Eve

[]()

* * *

Life  
Daughter of Eve  
Don't own them never will unless I travel to Canada and kidnap them all well maybe just Michael.  
To Heather My fan, thanks for the help! 

Life had changed quite a bit for Lex Luthor since coming to Smallville. It wasn't just that he was working more, partying less, getting almost killed once a month it was also that he was bored, lonely and some times depressed. But right now at this moment things were perfect and until 4:45 they would stay perfect. At 4:45 Clark Kent would go home.

Lex looked up from his work to scan his office. His eyes passed over the bookcase now filled with duplicates of Clarks textbook, a pair of size 12 sneakers thrown on the ground and a mess of papers on the floor by the oversized blue couch he bought to replace the leather one. His eyes paused on the couch were Clark Kent was doing his math homework, chewing on his pencil, one foot dangling off the side of the couch. He lay on his stomach facing Lex's desk. He just fit stretched out on the biggest couch Lex could order. As if feeling Lex's eyes on him he looked up and smiled. Lex smiled back putting his feet up on his desk and went back to work. Even if they never said one word to each other from the moment Clark arrived at 2:45 to when he left just before 5 just having him in the room made Lex...happy. Lex was truly happy when Clark was over, the air felt different. Sure he got less work done because sometimes they would talk the whole time but most times it was like this, each doing their work, quiet. 

It wasn't a plan, one day Clark just showed up, plopped on the leather sofa and asked Lex if he could study for awhile. No explanation why and Lex was glad to have his friend over, the castle did get lonely. That had been four weeks ago. Lex had gotten into the habit of having food sent up, made sure he was at home from whatever work needed to be done at the plant, basically Clark became part of the routine. Lex was beginning to hate weekends. Between Chloe, Pete, church, family dinners and farm work, Lex had a hard time "running into" Clark. But for this part in the afternoon Monday thru Friday Clark was his. If he didn't show up tomorrow Lex didn't know what he would do. It was scary how much Lex needed Clark in his life. 

When Lex stopped and thought about it he could get really angry at himself for molding his day around a sixteen year old but then the thought comes into his head that its Clark, who saved his life, who has been his friend through so many disasters and whom he loved. Lex loved him. He wasn't quiet sure when the feeling had changed and contrary to popular belief Lex had never been attracted to a man before. Grinding on the dance floor is one thing but actually wanting a man the way he wanted Clark...it was a lot to think about so most time he didn't. After Clark left for the day he would work for a bit longer, go to the gym (partly to stay strong for the next impending disaster, partly to burn off some frustration) or the pool, have dinner, work for another hour or so and then relax, fight the urge to call Clark and get him back over. Clark being his friend was a miracle in itself, how could he ever believe the boy would love him?

* * *

Clark really didn't understand why he felt so relaxed in Lex's office. The stuff in this room could buy his farm five times over. Yet one day about a month ago the prospect of going home and into an empty barn or even his room wasn't appealing. So he went to Lex's, sat in his office and asked if it was all right if he could stay for a while. The next day he did the same thing and the next. His parents allowed it as long as he got his schoolwork done and Lex didn't seem to mind. Lex's butler/houseman/whatever the correct term is, started to bring food up right after Clark would arrive, though Clark never saw Lex eat. The next Monday there was a very large dark blue couch in place of the small leather one Clark never seemed to get comfortable on and Clark noticed copies of his textbook in the bookshelves next to Lex's first editions. They never really talked about the changes, they just happened and Lex's office became part of Clark's routine.

Today though he felt Lex looking at him and as he glanced up, Lex was just staring at him. It should have made him feel uncomfortable, it usually did when people looked at him for too long, but the look in Lex's eyes didn't make him feel anything but welcome. 

Clark had smiled and Lex smiled back and returned to his work. Clark looked at Lex for a couple of seconds, his concentration back on whatever report he was reading. Once when Clark asked Lex to explain what some of those reports meant Clark just zoned out looking at Lex's mouth, not hearing the words. Lex had smiled at him told him that it was complicated and not to feel bad if he didn't understand. The fact was, if Clark could pay attention he probably would be able to solve any problem Lex had. Lex never made Clark feel stupid or clumsy. Maybe because Clark wasn't any of those things, it had been a practice act for too many years so that no one would think him capable of the things he could do. Maybe he was just more himself around Lex. Clark didn't know if that thought should bring him fear or joy. 

Clark did know that he wanted to spend more time with Lex but on the weekends Chloe and Pete wanted to hang out and his family still depended on him to do the farm chores. Not that he minded, Chloe and Pete were still good friends and he was glad to use his powers to help out the farm but Lex... well Clark just like being around him. Sometimes they would talk, mostly about family, Lex would open up to him sometimes and Clark would feel as though he was seeing something no one else gets to see. They would talk about school and friends, mostly about Clark. Lana was never mentioned anymore. But usually there wasn't any talking they just did their work. And the silence was perfect.

However when Clark left silence wasn't good any more, he would be busy helping his mom with dinner, doing his chores, talking to Chloe on the phone but later at night everything would get quiet and Clark would have to fight the urge to call Lex up and go back there. He didn't want Lex to think he was clingy or wear out his welcome, although he didn't think that was possible. Weirder then any powers it was during this time that Lex would dominate his thought even the parts that used to be so focused on Lana, even the more intimate parts....

* * *

Lex had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Clark Kent. He was buying him gifts, taking him to shows, rearranging his schedule around chance meeting, basically all the things he used to do when he first met Victoria, except this was Clark. Clark wouldn't screw him over five years down the line. Yes that is bitterness seeping through. He thought he loved her once upon a time. Fairytales, stuff and nonsense but yet he still clung to the hope that he and Clark... There was only a few weeks left until summer vacation, Clark was spending more and more time at Lex's because "finals were coming up" but really Lex hoped it was because he knew that Lex knew that they wouldn't see each other much over the summer. Clark would be busy over on the farm and Lex would be traveling back and forth between Smallville and Metropolis. Summer time meant many, many business parties, and trying to ward off his fathers insistence that he find a wife. He was only 22 he really did not need to get married. Especially when he was in love with someone else. So he was glad Clark stayed until 5, then 5:30, was then eating dinner with him some nights. Yet when ever Clark left it felt empty. He would have to fess up to more then himself soon, but he didn't want to loose Clark.

Clark was staying later and later, part of him hoping that the thoughts he guarded late at night would happen, part of him fearing they would. He had never been good at getting close to people. Chloe and Pete were basically the only two friends he'd kept for a long time and mostly because he got good at the game of playing the goofy side kick, the third wheel. Lex was different. His first thoughts in the morning were of Lex as were his last thoughts of the evening. It was all he could do from getting to deep into his daydreaming and end up writing Lex on his notebooks. The daydreams weren't about sex either, they never were. They were more about closeness, Lex and him laying on a couch wrapped in each others arms using each other for pillows, walking hand and hand and laughing at some unknown joke, kissing in the Talon. These things Clark knew would never happen. Sex probably could. 

One week before school was out. Finals week. Everyone was drinking too much coffee and complaining way to loud. Clark sought refuge at Lex's. They talked, both still oblivious to what the other really thought, but the looks became longer, small touches increased. Through the weeks they both realized their thoughts were drawn to one another, unexplainably, wonderfully, across worlds of distance, or just from across the room. Like the tides and the pull of the heavens, eternally, it pushed them together. And there they would be, as one, and yet stranded by their lives. Lex at his desk, with his reports and his files and Clark on the blue couch, an ocean away. They were linked by thoughts, by words unspoken, by the currents of change and chance, together always, though forever apart. Forever apart. But maybe not. 

Clark was standing to go home, confused by his emotions. Lex grabbed his arm. Clark looked into his eyes and without a word he knew. Their bodies were close enough to touch but neither moved for a long moment. Their eyes just locked both knowing what the next seconds would bring. Change. Both of their breathing became quicker. Clark made the first move touching Lex's arm, touching his fingers that gripped Clark's arm. Lex sucked in a breath. The touch would have been casual under any other circumstances yet Clark shudders with the feel of Lex's skin under his fingers. Their eyes still locked as Clark entwined his fingers with Lex's.

The few seconds seemed to stretch out, like they were moving in slow motion. Their bodies were still not touching but they were so close... Clark leaned down the few inches that separated their height putting his face even closer to Lex's. His mouth hovered over the other man's and Lex's eyes flickered to look quickly down at Clark's lips then back at his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes," Clark's words came out as a whisper the second before his lips brushed over Lex's. A chaste kiss, yet Lex fought the urge to shut his eyes. He kept them open looking into Clark's iris's. Lex noticed all the colors of blue, green, and black in Clark's eyes and wondered what Clark was seeing in his. Beyond color Lex saw love.

This was the moment when all masks were striped away forever; all walls torn apart like gossamer thread. This was the first kiss, and it would never come again. Clark's lips were soft, gentle however the feeling flowing through Lex was anything but gentle and soft. Lex's fingers squeezed Clark's wanting to press his body against his but the sensation of Clark's lips kept him from moving. The kiss became more as Clark's mouth opened inviting Lex in. Clark's eyes fluttered but stayed open as Lex stroked his mouth with his tongue. Clark's fingers tightened almost to the point of hurting but if he walked away with a few broken fingers Lex would note that it was worth it.

As they pulled away from each other only to breathe, Clark took a deep breath and finally allowed his eyes to close. Lex was trying to remember how to breathe. Clark released his breath and his whole body shuttered. Opening his eyes he found Lex staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open. With their fingers still entwined, Clark lifted one of Lex's hands to his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles. It was Lex's turn to close his eyes and breath. The act was very intimate, very sweet. The sweetness turned into more as Clark gently ran his tongue over the tip of Lex's fingers. The sight of it as Lex opened his eyes, even more then the sensation made Lex give out the smallest of moans.

Lex pulled his arms in bringing Clark's body in contact with him. It was no longer a first kiss- Lex took Clark's mouth with urgency, rough, bruising, and needy, like he had been waiting months for this and by God he had. Hands untwined and just touched; chest, hips, pulling him closer needing him closer. They fell, landing on that big blue couch. Lex was on top and just looking at Clark's face running his hands over his face and through his hair. Clark's hands stroked Lex's back. They hadn't said a word before the kiss. And now, now there was no need for words. With a kiss and through a touch they both knew, they would never be without each other. Whatever happened after, whatever they had to face they needed this, needed each other, to balance, to comfort, to love forever. Life had changed. This was life. 


End file.
